


Plight of fish

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old work, two pokemon longing to evolve into the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plight of fish

I long to be beautiful, but I could never be.   
The curtain raises all eyes on me they dazzle at my grace as I take the stage.   
Commanding the spotlight all in all I want to be beautiful but I can't.   
I'm a Magikarp.   
No spotlight for me.  
Somebody someday will catch me and turn me into that horrid beast, to burn their enemies to the ground.   
I don't want to be a monster I want to perform. My gold scales for all to see. Why couldn't I be a Feebass

Description is what I seek for the strong pound a week.   
I wish for nothing more than to laugh as the humans cower at my wrath.   
The destruction and devastation film with a joyful sensation.  
But I can never eat the terror of the sea for I am Feebass cruel irony.  
No sounds of screaming no crying in my wake.   
Arsus must've made a mistake.   
Some aspiring Coordinator will catch me soon I'm sure.   
So the spotlight can be on my purple skin is the anger grows within.   
Stuff me with poffen and you do with way too often.   
Make me become Milotic   
The thought of that makes me sick.


End file.
